This study is a 10-site cooperative agreement to examine the effects of non-maternal care, especially during the first year of life, on the social and intellectual development of children in a ecological framework which takes into account the complex interactions of non-maternal care experiences with home and family conditions, parenting practices, and child characteristics. Over 1200 families were enrolled in the study during 1991. These families will participate in the study for 36 months.